


a silly human tradition

by sadghostboy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadghostboy/pseuds/sadghostboy
Summary: Crowley finally builds the courage to ask Aziraphale out, and then what happens a year later.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	a silly human tradition

After the Nopocalypse, and both angel and demon had been kidnapped and almost killed by their bosses, Crowley decided he needed to give it a shot with Aziraphale. He was damned sure that the angel had feelings for him similar to those he had for the angel. After dining at the Ritz, the two headed back to Aziraphale’s bookshop to keep the drinks flowing and this was the moment Crowley almost cracked. Leaning against a bookshelf, staring at Aziraphale ranting, the demon carefully watched the precise way the angel moved his hand and the confident way his lips formed the nonsense words leaving his mouth. 

“Crowley? Have you been listening at alllll? Ducks!” Aziraphale excitedly slurred out with furrowed brows, snapping the demon out of his trance. “What’s going on in that head of yours anyway? You seem distracted”, the angel observed. “Come on angel, I think it’s time I got you to bed,” the demon offered with an outstretched hand. Aziraphale accepted his hand but pulled the demon onto the couch with a giggle. If Crowley could blush, he would be positively scarlet, but instead he let out a surprised “w-what?” as he fell, almost landing on the angel. “You’re staying here right? Don’t go back to your flat! Too far!” Aziraphale shouted in his intoxicated state. The angel pushed himself off the couch and pulled the demon up with him, guiding him towards his room. 

“Aziraphale, what are you doing? I’ll just sleep on the couch if you want me to stay,” the angel spun around and pushed a finger against the demons lips, “both you and I know that a bed is much more comfortable than my couch so don’t be silly my dear and join me in bed”, Aziraphale declared. Crowley didn’t seem to have a say in the matter, although he was plenty stunned from being called ‘dear’ and having the angel’s finger pressed against his lips. They crashed onto the bed together and within seconds, Aziraphale was out like a light. 

After the pair had spent the night in bed together, Crowley used any and every excuse to see Aziraphale. Suddenly, He wanted to learn about literature. He wanted to try a new food that the angel had been beaming about. He needed to borrow a book on gardening that he was sure he’d seen in the bookshop, so they had to spend the day searching for it. 

At first Aziraphale was confused, and a tad concerned for his demon acquaintance at the seemingly unexpected increase of visits, but he did rather enjoy the company. Eventually, Crowley stopped coming up with excuses when he realised the angel had stopped asking for them. 

Spending more and more time together, Crowley’s confidence in Aziraphale sharing emotions similar to his grew. After a few weeks of bothering the angel almost daily at the bookshop, the demon decided to ask him out. 

“Well hello Crowley!” Aziraphale happily exclaimed while opening the door. “Angel, I’m taking you out tonight, to the Ritz”, Crowley stated, sauntering into the bookshop and stopping in the middle of the main room. “Oh, excellent, anything special happening dear?”, fuck, that word, “dear”. It was enough to make Crowley’s heart rate go through the roof, stop dead in his tracks and lose his train of thought. Staring up at the angel, all of the confidence faded - _what if I’m wrong? How could he fall for a demon anyway?_ \- no, Crowley regained control and thought rationally for a moment. He was going to ask Aziraphale on a date and deal with whatever consequences arose. 

“Uh- yeah actually…”, Crowley stuttered, “I’ve been thinking Angel, and I can’t keep going on like this”. Aziraphale’s face dropped, yet he waited patiently for the demon to finish. “Aziraphale, I-I’ve been in love with you since Rome.” Crowley declared, eyes scrunched closed, anxious to see Aziraphale’s reaction to the intense statement. It wasn’t until he felt a hand on his shoulder did the demon open his eyes. Aziraphale’s face directly in front of his caused his breath to hitch, eyes widen and Crowley started frantically scanning the angel’s face. 

With a warm, ecstatic smile and rosy cheeks the angel reached his free hand up to the demon’s face, cupping his cheek. “Crowley, I’ve been waiting an eternity for you for you to say those words”, now holding the demon’s face in both hands, pulling the two closer. 

“Crowley, my dear, I’m in love with you too,'' Aziraphale whispered. The gap between the two closed as their lips touched, both hungry for the romantic affection they had craved since falling for each other. 

Shortly after their embrace, a table for two miraculously opened up at the Ritz causing the angel and demon to leave the bookshop hand in hand. 

**~ one year later ~**

The bed shifted as Aziraphale kneeled over to wake his demon. “Good morning dear and happy anniversary, come and get your breakfast! I’ve done something special for the occasion!” the angel gently ran his hands across the demons face in an attempt to easy the grouchiness Crowley typically had in the morning. 

Fortunately today was different and Crowley had vowed to make his first anniversary with Aziraphale perfect. His eyes fluttered open and took in the sight of his angel, wearing the “kiss the cook” apron Crowley always insisted he wear. _‘You can’t be staining your clothes again’, the demon had teased with a smirk, ‘remember the paintball incident.’_ Waking up with a warm smile was not something Aziraphale had ever seen from Crowley, except for that time the demon had slept for a week straight. However, with a picnic, a walk around St. James’ Park and a table reserved at the Ritz (without the use of magic) planned for his angel, he couldn’t help it. 

After exchanging several soft kisses, and Crowley pulling Aziraphale back into bed, the two finally got to their breakfast. “Happy anniversary dear,” Aziraphale raised his glass of orange juice, “happy anniversary angel,” and with a cheers they got to their meal. 

“First on the agenda angel, we’re off to St. James’ Park for a picnic”, Crowley informed an excited Aziraphale. They rushed off into the Bentley with the picnic basket Crowley had prepared. Aziraphale gazed at his demon, impressed by the amount of effort he had already put into the day. Not that he didn’t do things to show the angel he loved him, but this level of preparation was unlike the demon. 

Angel and demon walked hand in hand through St. James’ Park, having small conversations here and there but mostly just enjoying each other’s presence. The pair found a place they deemed suitable for their picnic and set up the blanket. They dug into their meal, Crowley making sure to pretend Aziraphale had gotten plenty of crumbs on his face and that he absolutely must kiss them off. Of course this turned the angel into a blushing, giggling mess which sent the demon into a kissing frenzy. They stopped after a few minutes, conscious of the humans nearby, pulling away smiling like madmen. 

“Since it’s a nice day, I thought you might like to do a spot of reading outside angel,” Crowley handed a book over to Aziraphale, the one he was currently re-reading, “oh Crowley, thank you dear”. With that, Crowley lay down with his head in Aziraphale’s lap and one of the angel’s hands in his hair, as per their usual reading arrangement. As Crowley napped, Aziraphale took in the sight of his sleeping demon. In fact he spent so much of his “reading time” staring at Crowley, that he’d only got through 5 pages by the time his companion woke up. 

The two stopped off home to drop off the picnic basket and cuddle on the couch while waiting to leave for the Ritz. “I need to go grab something, meet me at the car angel”, the demon raced back into the bookshop, slipped a small black box into his blazer pocket and joined his angel. 

The meal was delicious as usual, and full of the usual long romantic stares over the table, brushing hands while passing condiments between them. Crowley had been waiting for the perfect moment to pop the question, but the entire day had been perfect. _Well, of course it’s been perfect, I’ve spent it with Aziraphale,_ Crowley thought to himself, settling on sticking to the original plan. 

Once they returned to the bookshop, Aziraphale opened one of the bottles of wine he kept for special occasions and sat with Crowley on the couch. One hand placed over where the box was safely stored in his blazer, and the other holding his glass, Crowley felt like the moment was as perfect as it could ever get. Aziraphale had briefly left to change the record so Crowley prepared himself to propose to his angel. 

“Crowley, come here please,” Aziraphale requested, a slight strain in his voice. Sliding the box back into his blazer pocket, Crowley pushed himself off the couch with a “on my way angel”. He turned the corner to see Aziraphale on one knee, hands behind his back and a beaming smile plastered across his face. 

“Anthony J. Crowley, you are the love of my life and I do believe that we are soul mates,” Crowley had stopped in his tracks, jaw dropped, “I know it sounds like a silly human tradition, but it would mean the world to me if you would indulge me by becoming my husband.” Aziraphale brought his hands in front of him, revealing a box much like the one sat in Crowley’s pocket. 

A whole minute had passed and Azirapale had started to worry. Had he read the situation wrong? Were they not this serious? Was he going too fast? Crowley’s mind raced too, mostly with _‘you magnificent bastard’_ and _‘you’ve stolen my idea angel’_ , yet he stood motionless, mouth agape. 

“Listen Crowley, it’s fine if you want to say no, just please say something,” Aziraphale attempted to bargain, “or just move?”, the angel tried again with an awkward chuckle. 

Somehow, this managed to snap Crowley into action as he joined his boyfriend one one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket with watering eyes. Aziraphale quietly gasped and met Crowley’s eyes, similarly with tears in his. Embracing each other and letting out a sob each before kissing as if their lives depended on it. With cheeks wet from tears, they pulled apart and studied each other’s faces. Soon erupting into giggles as the reality of the situation really hit them, “So can I take that as a yes dear?” Aziraphale quizzed. “Yes angel, it would be an honour to become your husband.” 

After exchanging engagement rings, the two retired to the couch for cuddles, TV and wine. 

**~The perfect anniversary~**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I haven't done any writing in so long but I've just come across Good Omens and fell in love with the ineffable husbands so I wanted to give fic writing a go again.  
> I'm open to constructive criticism so if there's anything you think I could improve in my writing I'd appreciate it tons if you could leave a comment or give me a shout over on tumblr! :)  
> tumblr: very-gay-omens.tumblr.com


End file.
